


Singular Fate

by Willofhounds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Blood Brothers, Elemental Magic, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley Bashing, elemental harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: After the events of his Fourth Year Harry is sent to Nightingale to prepare for the upcoming war. Not long after he leaves a band appears on his left wrist that leaves him unsure of his growing and new powers. When he returns to England he is changed. M/M fic
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Harry Potter, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, OMC & Harry Potter
Comments: 61
Kudos: 248





	1. Return part 1

A/N Inspired by Irreversible Destiny by SheWolfe7. Which has unfortunately been abandoned it seems but is an amazing concept. Only parts are going to be used specifically from the first chapter. From there it will change. 

Pairings: Barty Crouch Jr./Harry

Black's POV 

Sirius Black could barely restrain the lopsided grin that stole over his face; his Godson was finally coming home! It had been over two years since he'd last seen Harry and he was eager to have a look at the teen. Now a freed man thanks to the capture of Peter Pettigrew Sirius now had every intention of bringing Harry to live with him and Moony at number 12 Grimmauld Place in London. 

He may have hated the townhouse that housed the Most Noble House of Black but it was his and Harry would need to be somewhere close to all the action not to mention someplace well warded. They were waiting in the Headmaster's Office as Harry was due to arrive within moments. 'They' ended up being Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mr. And Mrs. Weasely and family, Hermione Granger and several miscellaneous Order Members including Sirius's hated enemy, Severus Snape.

Dumbledore glanced at his watch. "Any moment now, if you will all move from the center of the room please."

Not two minutes later a tall, tanned dark-haired young man appeared in the center of the room. Sirius felt his jaw drop open in shock. This was his Godson?! When Harry had departed, he had been a short, scrawny fourteen-year-old and this man was a tall, muscled...man! Everyone was shocked silent, staring at the man who could only be Harry Potter with those emerald eyes.

Harry glanced around the room, expressionless. "I do believe I am expected am I not?"

That was all it took Ron and Hermione both rushed forward together. "Harry!"

Unfortunately, they managed to get about two feet away from Harry before they ran smack into a ward and bounced off, falling painfully on the ground.

"I wouldn't recommend approaching me quite like that; I always have wards up for security I'm sure you'll understand. I would have warned you but I wasn't quite expecting to be mobbed so quickly." Harry explained, looking faintly amused.  
Remus gazed at the young man as if he was trying to figure him out.

"You've...changed."

Harry looked cold for a moment. "What were you expecting? I was trained at Nightingale for two years, there's no way I'd come out of that place the same boy you all knew."

Dumbledore looked old and tired. "It was for the best."

"I'm sure it was you can't fight a war without a weapon now could you?" Harry said positively frigid.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward. "That's not how it is, Harry."

Harry snorted. "Please don't insult my intelligence, I was instructed in Combat Tactics by the best Aurors in the World I know what I'm talking about. It wasn't your desire that I return it was that the Wizarding World demanded their Savior. If Nightingale has taught me anything, it is that few things or actions are without a price."

"Harry-" Hermione began.

"Save it, I haven't the time to listen to whatever propaganda you've come to believe about the war and my place in it. I've haven't spent the last two years being molded to be the ultimate weapon just to come back and listen to this drivel. If I'm back to risk my neck for the sake of a world full of cowards who can't even say a name, then I want statistics and the latest intelligence on Voldemort." Harry said cutting her off.

Dumbledore sighed, how had he changed so much? "There is an Order Meeting tonight, and I'll explain everything then."

Harry looked like he was going to argue for a moment but frowned instead and nodded. "I can wait I suppose." Harry glanced over to the window. "Just what time is it here?"

Ron glanced at his wristwatch. "12:10 in the afternoon."

Sirius smiled. "You'll be staying with me and Moony at Grimmauld Place."

Harry stared at him for a long moment before nodding. 

"Sounds good, why don't we head over now? I've got to sort through my things and then I'm off to Diagon Alley." Harry suggested.

The adults all blinked. "Why do you need to go to Diagon Alley?"

"I have an appointment with Mr. Ollivander."

Dumbledore frowned. "Why are you meeting with Mr. Ollivander?"

"I can't tell you that, it's a Nightingale secret. Headmaster Durant would have my head on a pike if I spoke about it to anyone. Not that it's any matter of yours, Diagon Alley is the safest place in Great Britain as I recall. Unless Voldemort or you have found a way to circumvent an Anima corona promitto, I doubt that there's any objection you could voice to what business I conduct within the boundaries of Diagon, Knockturn and Leisure Alleys." Harry said simply.

Snape sneered. "Have you forgotten who exactly the adults are here, Mr. Potter? Not everyone will cater to your every whim."

"I'm not asking anyone to cater to my whims I am demanding what is within my rights, Professor. You may not be among the mass of people that believe I am their only hope of surviving this War but the vast majority of the Wizarding World believes that I am the only one who can save them. They are not the ones gambling with their life and I have no obligation to save anyone, especially a world of fickle backstabbers. I may have been Sorted in Gryffindor but that hardly means that my first choice is to rush out and martyr myself." Harry spat.

Snape flushed before baring his teeth, ready to snap back at Harry. Dumbledore however intervened.

"Mr. Potter is correct, he is not a child and will have as much privacy as is prudent. We will not ask what you do or purchase within the Triad Alleys but at the least, you should inform an Order member of when you are planning on departing and returning from the Triad Alleys." Dumbledore said diplomatically.

"Mr. Potter is correct, he is not a child and will have as much privacy as is prudent. We will not ask what you do or purchase within the Triad Alleys but at the least, you should inform an Order member of when you are planning on departing and returning from the Triad Alleys." Dumbledore said diplomatically.

Harry nodded. "That's fine. Now, shall we get going? I must arrive promptly for my appointment with Mr. Ollivander."

Harrison's POV 

Ollivander's shop had not changed in the last six years. It still had wand boxes everywhere and the man tried to surprise him as usual. He moved into the shop and cast locking and privacy charms. 

It was only a moment later that Ollivander appeared. The old man gave him a warm smile as he greeted, "Mr. Potter it has been a long time since you've graced my shop. Headmaster Durant mentioned that your wand no longer worked for you since last September."

Harrison returned the smile as he replied, "Unfortunately as soon as I began creating new magical circles it stopped working for me. It's as if every time I pick it up my hand is being burned. My master's in technomagic he said when I got the chance I should have a custom wand be made for me."

"It sounds like your core and magic itself have changed in your time away. It means nothing about your old wand will be useable now. Your master has been good to you then. Very few would have suggested such a thing nowadays," praised the man, "Let's go in the back so that you can get a new wand."

With that, he followed Ollivander into the back. Olivevander said drawing the boy's attention, "Okay Mr. Potter we are going to start with you running your hands over the wood. Pick up any that call to you. Focus on how your magic feels." 

Focusing on his magic a talent that had come naturally to him he ran his hand over the woods laid out before him. At first, he felt nothing with the woods but near the end, a grey wood pulled at his magic and he picked it up. 

"Ashwood. It clings to its one true master and ought not to be passed on or gifted from the original owner because it will lose power and skill. You will have a very loyal wand with this one Mr. Potter. Now we will do the same with the cores. Focus your magic."

He was led to another table with cores from magical creatures on it. Closing his eyes he focused on his magic and trailed his hand above the cores. He waited for any reaction from his magic. 

Then came a pull at his magic and he picked up the core. It was a feather but not a phoenix feather as he had seen in books. Instead of being red and gold, it was golden but if he turned it to the side it looked almost white.

Olivevander said with an appreciative tone, "That Mr. Potter is a Thunderbird feather. A young magizoologist gave it to me as a gift many years ago. He said that it was gifted to him by a Thunderbird he had rescued. And he thought it would come in handy one day. powerful but difficult to master, and are good for transfiguration work. Thunderbird tail feather cores have been known to fire curses pre-emptively when supernatural dangers are present."

Olivevander broke through his thoughts when he ordered, "Out with you three. I need to make your wand. Be back at five to test it."

Great while he was waiting he could get new books at Flourish and Botts. He paused for a moment looking at his attire scratch that. He needed new clothes before anything else. The mark on his wrist needed to stay covered. Even his professors at Nightingale weren't sure what exactly it meant. So for protection when it appeared two weeks before his birthday after he arrived he was told to keep it covered. 

The band was an orange and black color that almost looked like flames. When he was in training flames would flare along with his temper. They considered the possibility that he was an elemental but the last confirmed elemental died with Salazar Slytherin. 

It was all but confirmed the longer he spent in Nightingale. As a member of the House of Lupus the Hufflepuffs of the school, he was under the supervision of Matthew Keller. Matthew Keller the Deputy Headmaster and his master in technomagic took over most of his teachings. A little known fact about the man was that he was at least a gold level adept in all the basics of light and neutral magics. Keller had mastery level knowledge in Battle Magics, Technomagic, Mind Magic, Warding, Cursebreaking, Arithimacy, Runes, and Alchemy. 

Due to this Harrison's schedule had him mostly in the man's office or training rooms. In three months he had gained and mastered his animagus form, fixed his issues with potions, and began Occlumency training. In six he had mastered Occlumency. 

While he could have learned only from Keller in Battle Magics that path would not have allowed him to master it. So he actually went to class with his fellow year mates. Where he met XIII Hunter who was his sworn blood brother. 

What most wizards didnt consider when they asked for Battle Mages was that if you want one you will need places for two more at a minimum. Battle Mages are grouped into groups of three or more. As such battle magic students were grouped into three or more. 

Harrison, XIII, and Kavar became the Black Hawks battle mage group. The original Black Hawks never won a single battle. They were later disbanded because of this. When Harrison took over he was laughed at for he was an outsider. As a student who was accepted after the age of 11, he was looked down upon. It didnt help that he was chosen by the House of Lupus who when he first joined he was the weakest of the four houses. 

By the right of challenge, Harrison had changed the views on the House of Lupus. He defeated the King of Nightingale who had been a member of the House of Leo. They were essentially the same as Gryffindors in Hogwarts. To his horror, they were little more than bullies. Something that changed in the last year. 

Shaking his head he moved towards Leisure Alley. There was a robe shop that would be best for him to buy his new wardrobe. It was unlikely that he would get in an argument with the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. Then again he was Harry Potter and they might push their luck.


	2. Return part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review, my friend. Nope, he definitely no longer has the patience or the will to pander the masses any longer. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Ah but he cant. At least in Diagon Alley with the new wards protecting the three alleys. Though if they tried something anywhere else. Well, that is their fault. 

zero fullbuster: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you like it. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend. 

Harrison's POV 

The robe shop was open and had a welcoming feel to it. Clothes hung on the walls while shirts and pants were on racks. A few patrons startled in surprise when they recognized him as the Boy Who Lived. 

There were few things in this world he hated more than that title. No matter where he went it stuck with him. It was what caused him to research spells for disguising himself. A trick he picked up in Nightingale was to make in blood rune based. That would stop anyone like Moody from seeing through the magic. With his wand on the frits though he had been unable to cast any regular charms. Blood magic being illegal in Britain meant he couldn't use the runes in public. That would mean risking Azkaban. Not something he was interested in. Oh well, he would deal with it for now. 

A clerk questioned, "Mr. Potter what can we do for you?"

Using his spacial ring he called out parchment that had his and his team's measurements on them. Then he said, "I need a pair of battle robes with each of these specifications. The team symbol is in the top right corner. If you need to confirm that I am a proper Battle Mage you can contact the English Battle Mage center. I also need five shirts black shirts, two green shirts, three pairs of black pants, four cotton undershirts, two pairs of Battle Mage level of black gloves, and two dragonhide boots. Add three Hogwarts Gryffindor robes to my list." 

He would buy his team's official battle robes but nothing else. If they wanted more clothes they would have to get it themselves. This robe shop had top quality items and was certified in making robes fit for battle magic. 

Harrison had almost forgotten that he would need Hogwarts robes. All of his current robes were in Nightingale Lupus colors. Lupus was essentially the same as Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. They were seen as weak by the rest of the houses. However, they were strong and loyalty kept them together. 

Returning to Hogwarts was going to be a bitter pill to swallow. His naivete when he left for Nightingale was gone. Now he could see how far behind Hogwarts was compared to other schools. It didnt even have battle magic something that would come in handy during this time. 

Once he found out he was being forced to return to Hogwarts he sent a letter off to the Battle Mage order. Due to the fact, Harrison ran a team and that he was still an apprentice he could demand that Hogwarts take in his Master and his team. They would also have to accommodate Grim as he was Harrison's Oraculi. It was a little known part of the contract between Durant and Dumbledore. So even if the Black Hawks couldn't go to Hogwarts at least he wouldn't be alone. 

The clerk said frowning slightly, "It will take me at least a day to get all of this done. I can have your casual wear ready by 5 but that will be all I can do for today. Would you like me to send it to you via owl or would you rather pick it up tomorrow evening?"

"Send it via owl. I'll pick up my casual wear before I leave the alley today."

With that, he turned and left the shop knowing that his purchases would be taken care of. His next stop would be to pick up books that he needed. Leisure Alley didnt have the same restrictions as Diagon Alley. According to Keller, he could get just about any kind of book he needed here. 

The book store was in the back corner of the alley. He picked out several books on runes, summoning, and a new book on inscriptions. While he had a basic mastery in inscription he still read up constantly on the new techniques being used. 

After buying them he placed them into the spacial ring on his left hand. Then he left the shop heading to get some food. Eating at the Leaky Cauldron was uneventful. He spent most of his time reading his book on inscriptions. It wasnt technically illegal in Britain but they were highly regulated. From what he understood most of the inscriptions were kept to Ward Masters. 

An hour before he was supposed to meet Ollivander he felt eyes on him. Someone was watching him in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. Who it was he couldn't tell with so many people? Most likely it was someone from the Dark Order. The Light he already knew exactly where each one was. It wasnt like a member of the Dark Order could attack him right now. The consequences would be severe and unpleasant. 

His attention was drawn upwards when a familiar body stood in front of him. For the first time since he left Nightingale a grin broke out across his face. A black haired teen with ice blue eyes stood there. Unnoticeable to all except those who stood closest to him was an amber swirl. XIII Hunter a fellow Black Hawk member and his sworn blood brother. 

Harrison greeted snarkily, "What couldn't handle a day without me, XIII?" 

XIII grumbled good-naturedly, "Miss you and the insanity you bring with you never. Durant sent me ahead of the others since the council will demand Dumbledore allow the Hawks into his school. Until then I'm supposed to stay with you."

They shared a grin. Oh, this would be fun. There was nothing like having two half-insane battle mages in one spot. Especially without their teacher to calm and control them if necessary.

From the corner of his eye, Harrison saw Moody approaching. XIII stiffened wand jumping into his hand. It wasnt often that his friend carried his wand with him. Usually, it was only for backup as he favored his staff in battle. 

Knowing that it could get ugly if they did battle here Harrison stepped in and ordered, "Stand down, brother. That's just one of my guards. Mad-Eye Moody a retired auror for the British Ministry of Magic."

To Moody he growled his good mood evaporating, "Stand down, Mad-Eye this is a friend. Yes, I do know for a fact that it is him. No one else would know to respond as he did so back off."

"Potter..."

Harrison's eyes flashed angrily. If this man thought he could intimidate him, he had another thing coming. He didnt allow the man to say anything else as he led XIII away. The eyes that had been watching him continued. So it wasnt just XIII then fine. 

He muttered as they moved towards the wand shop, "XIII..."

"I know. Who do you think it is?"

There was a flash of platinum blond hair and he said, "Death Eaters it seems. That hair is unmistakable."

"Great," complained his friend, "I guess it's a good thing that Anima corona promitto is in effect. Otherwise, they would not like our reactions."

Even young battle mages could take on fully-grown wizards. It was part of their training to fight those older than themselves. Age didnt matter in battle magic. Power and spell repitar did matter though. It was what made them different from other wizards. Focusing on one kind of magic made you weak. Learning to use all of them gave you an advantage. Let the fun begin.


	3. Return part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend. 

zero fullbuster: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoy it!

mooneysfate: thanks for your review, my friend. ^_^ 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. True very true. His return will be a surprise. 

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review, my friend. Moody was about to get his ass handed to him. Perhaps another time. 

kirsty21: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoy it. Hope you have been well. 

Harrison's POV 

As soon as they entered Olivvander's shop XIII placed locking charms and privacy wards then took his place at the door. It only took a few seconds after that for the old man to arrive. In his hands was a dual-colored wood that's magic sang to Harrison's own. 

Ollivander greeted his eyes suspiciously going over to XIII, "Harrison welcome back. Who is this?"

Harrison replied with a smile, "This is my sworn blood brother XIII Hunter."

Recognition went through the grey eyes as he stared st the boy by the door. Hunter was a name well known throughout the world. Hunter was the family name of one biggest werewolf packs on the European continent. Anyone who had some kind of knowledge of the wizarding world outside of Britain had heard of them. 

It was a rare instance when a pack of that political power to allow one of their own to bond to a nonwerewolf. They weren't friends at first if anything they were rivals. Only when Harrison decided to create a battle mage team did XIII really look at him. A year later they had grown close enough to consider the bond. After researching it and talking to Keller they performed the Blood Brother bond. 

He was shaken from his thoughts as Olivvander held out the new wand. Harrison took the wand from the man and warmth flowed from his hand into his arm. Waving it caused black and gold sparks to come from it.

Olivvander said with a smile, "Well done, Mr. Potter. That wand will serve you well in this life."

"I believe it will, Mr. Olivvander. Thank you for everything."

They shook hands and Harrison paid the man for his wand. Then they left the shop and picked up his casual wear. It was only after that they went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Unsurprisingly members of the Order were waiting for them. 

XIII immediately stepped up so that they were shoulder to shoulder. His wand was at the ready eyes searching the adults standing in front of the floo.

Harrison said coldly, "We will be going whether you like it or not. As a member of my battle mage team, he has a right to follow me as does any member of my team."

Moody growled, "That's impossible boy. You cant become a battle mage until you're of age."

"In England," shot back XIII, "The English and Americans are the only ones who have an age requirement for their battle mage. It is better for battle mage students to learn at a young age rather than after their majority. This is why neither of you have won a tournament since the 50s. Nightingale on the other hand has won the international tournaments in the last two categories."

A dark-skinned man said trying to diffuse the situation, "Easy there Mad-Eye. While it is true we are a little behind the times when it comes to battle magic rules that still doesn't exclude, Mr. Potter. He is still a British Citizen."

A fierce grin crossed Harrison's face but he could feel acidic smoke rising. No this was not the time for the smoke to appear. In times of anger and extreme annoyance, smoke would try to rise from his throat. Once in his second semester at Nightingale, the air around him had become extremely hot. At one point his magic had created a spark and caught parts of the room on fire.

Only when Keller had pulled him out of the room by his arm and forced a calming draught down his throat did he calm. It was then they worked on controlling his temper. While it was still shorter than some it was far better than it was before.

He replied in turn, "Ah if I was a student of Hogwarts when I joined the Battle Mages that would be true. However, I was a student of Nightingale which falls under France's jurisdiction. Now that wouldn't have affected this problem except Black Hawks are a Rank 4 Battle Mages. The moment I became a Rank 2 I fall under my own jurisdiction."

The Order members glanced at each other in confusion. He knew that he was right, however. Headmaster Durant met with a law wizard to confirm their suspicions. 

Harrison continued coldly, "Now either we both can go back to the house. Or I can find another place for XIII and myself to stay."

The Order tried to argue with them. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lucius Malfoy and two unfamiliar brown-haired men watching the interaction. The magic of the room told him that there were at least two others watching him though. They were disillusioned but he could sense the magic. 

The dark-skinned wizard sighed finally, "Come then. We will take you both back to the house."

Marvolo's POV 

Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, Terror of the Wizarding World was in the middle of planning an attack on the Ministry of Magic when Lucius entered the room. Breaking off his sentence Voldemort glared at the blond malevolently, if he were going to arrive late to the meeting he had better have had a good reason, especially since they had not alerted him before the meeting started. It was rather hard to plan a good attack when one of his Commanders was not present to offer suggestions.

"Lucius you had better have a good reason for being late," Voldemort commented sharply.

Lucius absently toyed with his snake cane. "I was in Diagon Alley picking up some artifacts when I saw Potter."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and though he had been restored to his former youthful good looks, his eyes were still crimson. With his looks returned his sanity came back with it. In private his Commanders were allowed to call him Marvolo. They had more leeway than regular Death Eaters. 

The return of his looks and sanity came from a mixture of potions and claiming his birthright. As the current Slytherin Lord, he was able to call forth the elementals. They were branded on their left wrist by a black Celtic band. The secondary colors changed based on what element they belonged to. 

At first, Marvolo thought the elementals would be his followers or children of those loyal to him. This was further proven by the fact his Air and Earth Elementals were sons of his followers. Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott were brought before him as soon as the marks appeared. Malfoy had chosen his father as his mentor. While Nott had chosen Severus for his own. 

Mentors were the only person that an elemental could talk to about what they were without his permission. Unlike most things, Marvolo could not choose their mentor for them. They had to make the choice on their own as it had to be someone they trusted explicitly. 

Over the last two years, both boys had been searching for the other two. Theodore had a suspicion about who the Water Elemental was. It was thought that they had seer abilities but the one he gave for consideration was a long shot. Luna Lovegood was thought to be insane by her peers. However, both of his elementals felt a slight pull to her. 

The pull was the bond between elementals. As he found more elementals the stronger the pull would get. Lovegood was the only one they felt any kind of pull to inside Hogwarts. This meant that the Fire Elemental was out of school or very young. He hoped it was the first rather than the second. Teaching the elementals to control their lowers would be difficult enough without having to review basic magics.

"He's returned then?"

"Yes my lord," answered Lucius, "I spent the better part of the morning following him once I recognized him. He headed first to Ollivanders. We followed discreetly but upon entering, Ollivander closed the shop and we could neither see nor hear anything that took place. When he left he was preoccupied during the rest of his stay in the Alleys. He bought books of a variety, new clothes, then returned to the Leaky Cauldron. It was there that he had a confrontation with Mad-Eye."

Voldemort listened intently to their report drawing his own conclusions which he kept to himself. "And your conclusions based on what you saw?"

"Potter has secrets and from what we heard he was not forthcoming with the others, he's changed greatly since he was sent to Nightingale. Besides the physical changes in his appearance, it's clear that he learned to be as evasive and manipulating as a Slytherin conversation-wise. Also, it is clear that he had undergone a serious amount of dueling and combat drilling based on the way he moved and reacted to the crowd. He was always alert, conscious to how close everyone was in proximity to him, and every time he entered a shop, he was careful to scan the room first looking for possible exit routes, then a second scan to look for any possible sources of conflict."

"Interesting," Voldemort said thoughtfully. "I was to see the new Potter for myself."

Barty who had been rescued by Lucius before the Ministry could have him Kissed insisted on coming. The last two years had done the younger man a lot of good. The haunted look in his blue eyes was gone and he gained significant weight. The mischievous nature had returned with his weight. When they left his manor they cast disillusionment charms. By the time they made their way to Diagon Alley Potter was coming out of the wand maker's shop. Potter was no longer a scrawny fourteen years old. Instead, he was now a tall, tanned dark-haired young man. Green eyes were brighter than ever. 

Beside him was another black-haired young man. He was a few inches taller than Potter and a small amount of stubble across the face. It made him appear a few years older than the brat. His ice-blue eyes seemed to fall upon them despite the disillusionment charms. Something was not natural about that boy. 

As Potter argued with the Order there was smoke pooling around the young man's mouth. That didnt happen with the boy before he knew for a fact. So where did that smoke come from?

He watched as the two boys hold their ground against the Order. It was obvious that they knew what they were doing. Whoever taught Potter and the other boy did their job well. Potter had muscles underneath his robes. The stance he bore told Marvolo the boy was ready to start spouting off spells. 

Then like that it was over by Shacklebolt's agreement. He watched as Potter left but not before green eyes glanced back towards them. It seemed the blue-eyed boy wasnt the only one who was different. They both could sense that someone was watching them. Interesting.


	4. Military magic part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoyed it!

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review, my friend. Nope, he is not. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend. 

kirsty21: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm so glad you enjoy it. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. He does have a good amount of control but it will fluctuate. 

Harrison's POV 

Returning to Grimmauld Place was annoying. Members of the Order were all in the sitting room waiting. XIII was getting angry mistrustful looks. It seemed the Order were going to give them trouble. If they expected him to roll over and accept it they had another thing coming. 

Those who had been in the Leaky Cauldron came through behind them. It set his teeth on edge to be cornered between the two sets. He grabbed the back of XIII's collar so that they were in line with each other. 

Harrison subtly drew his wand as did XIII in preparation for battle. They were outnumbered but not outclassed. They were members of the Black Hawks squad and Harrison was the squad leader. Battle magic had been beaten into them for two years. 

The Order was powerful in their own right. However, they were not taught squad magic. They focused on mostly Light Magic because that was what they believed in. Battle mages had to know all different forms of magic. They couldn't just focus on one because that would get them killed. 

Harrison's free hand went to the card in his pocket. He didn't want to reveal his trump card against these wizards. If it was necessary though he would. 

The spell was anchored in the tarot card of the fool. He called it Fool's World and it would stop any magic from being cast within 15 feet of the card. Created by a branch of technomagic known as magic circles. It was rare to anchor magic in such a way but not unheard of. 

Only the Guild of Masteries knew that he created the spell. Fool's World had been what gave him a mastery in Technomagic. He was currently a Rank 4 Technomage which allowed him to use military-grade technomagic. Fool's World fell under this category. 

Dumbledore said drawing his attention towards the old man, "It seems you have brought someone unexpected with you, Harry. How about you introduce us to your friend."

Harrison replied coldly, "This is XIII Hunter, Heir to the Hunter clan and my sworn blood brother. He is also my second in command of my battle mage squad."

There were sharp intakes of breaths from those who had not heard it earlier. Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle as he stared at them. He no doubt knew the meaning of the last name. Hunter clan was one of the most well know born wereclan. 

Remus questioned carefully, "Hunter clan? As in the werehyenas?"

"The one and only," came an angry growl from XIII. 

Harrison growled low, "You will not insult XIII. He is my blood brother and anything you do to him I'll do it back a hundredfold."

Dumbledore tried to reason, "Harry you can't just trust any of the werecreatures. Most of them are loyal to Voldemort."

"Your point? You trust Remus and he isn't a born were. I trust XIII or we wouldn't have become sworn blood brothers. That is not something you can change. You also can't change that by making me return to Hogwarts you must accept my battle mage squad, Oraculi, and the master I'm apprenticed to."

Harrison had to hide a grin as the Order erupted into denials. They didnt want to accept students and an adult with unknown allegiances. In their eyes, if you weren't Light you were Dark. There was no Neutral. 

It was a very childish view of their world and one he did not share. Before arriving at Nightingale he would have agreed. Before Nightingale, he would never have considered going against Dumbledore. So many things had changed and in his eyes, it was a good thing. No longer would his naivety get himself or others killed. He would be able to protect those he was closest to. 

Molly tried to deny in her screeching voice, "You can't just demand that from the Headmaster. We are trying to win a war and can't just accept anyone without checking their intentions."

Harrison replied narrowing his eyes, "No matter their intentions or alliances can stop them from following me. You see Dumbledore signed a magical contract that states who must be allowed to follow me in case I'm still a student when I return to Hogwarts. Unless you want to lose your magic?"

Harrison felt vindictive pleasure at watching them argue and deny. Dumbledore gave him a disappointed look but it no longer affected him. The only adult he looked up to was Master Matthew Keller. His mentor would be waiting for him to send an owl. 

Moody was uncharacteristically quiet though. He had a very contemplative look on his face. Unlike the other members of the Order, he knew there was a way around the contract. It was a rarely-used piece of magic but it could blow back into the Light's face. 

A battle between two battle mage squads in an agreement made of magic. It was a rare piece of magic used mainly when points for squads were exchanged. This would prevent someone from going back on an agreement. Unlike magical contracts though this form of magic would ensure there is an equal reward between the two squads. If one tried to skimp the other then the magic wouldn't take. 

Only battle mage squads of at least rank three knew of this. He knew that Moody was the only ranking battle mage within the Order. Even with his rank, however, it had been over a decade since he retired. The only question was if Moody would take the chance. 

A look of knowing crossed the man's face and Harrison had his answer. Moody declared drawing everyone's attention, "I ask for a 7 member battle squad fight. Does the Black Hawk squad accept?"

XIII and Harrison exchanged a glance before Harrison said with a grin, "We do. What are your terms?"

Moody declared coldly, "Should the Phoenix squad claim victory then Harrison James Potter shall swear an oath of fealty to my chosen Lord. The agreement between Nightingale and the Headmaster shall be revoked."

Magic saturated the air. It was oppressive to those unused to the agreements made between battle squads. Several of the members shivered in reaction to the magic. 

Harrison continued, "I agree to the terms set out before me. Now you must agree to mine. Should the Black Hawks squad claim victory then I shall be allowed to pick 8 Nightingale students and 2 adults that must be allowed into Hogwarts."

The oppressive feeling in the air only increased. Moody looked back at Dumbledore who seemed to age by a dozen years. 

The old man nodded and Moody growled, "Agreed."


	5. Military magic part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoyed it!

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review, my friend. That he will. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Ah, but it really wasnt. Harry has an idea of what he is doing. As we will see in this chapter. There is more to a battle mage fight than just wand work. This is not your typical duel. 

zero fullbuster: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoyed it!

Marvolo's POV 

A few days after watching Potter argue with the Order found him once again in his office. During this time he had focused on expanding his influence within the Wizengott. Much to his annoyance however Potter's return was making people have second thoughts. They had hope once again that their "savior" would protect him. It annoyed him to no end that people could put so much faith onto the shoulder of a child. 

It was around noon when a knock sounded at his door. Marvolo bit back a tired sigh. If this was another piece of paperwork he was going to crucio someone. He was tired of paperwork. 

He called out, "Enter."

Benjamin opened the door and entered alongside Lucius. It was unusual for both men to be together unless there was a large social event happening. Even then they knew better than to bother him with such things. 

Both men gave a bow as they greeted, "My lord."

Marvolo questioned as he motioned for them to rise, "What news do you bring that is so important that you both need to be here?"

Benjamin was the one who answered calmly, "My lord, a battle mage meet has been called for the first time in over a decade here. There are small meetings every year where mages take their ranking exams. This is not one of those meetings, however."

Lucius continued, "This is a full meet set to include a retired battlemage squad against a rising European squad led by none other than Potter. Rumors have it that they are fighting the Order. From what I understand there is a lot at stake and Potter has apparently sent off a request to use military magic in this fight. It has not been decided yet if they approve his request or not."

"When?"

Benjamin answered with a grin, "Tonight at seven o'clock my lord. Due to the nature of the event, all of the Wizengott and higher-ups of the Ministry have been invited. With my grandson in Italy this month I would be honored if you accompanied me."

A ticket was laid out on the desk for him to examine later as his friend continued, "The dress code is casual for all who do not intend to participate. Meets allow for duels and demonstrations of power. So if my lord wishes to attend as a member, you should dress ready for battle."

Marvolo considered his words. This would be their best chance to see how far Potter had come without actively engaging him. It would also give him the chance to check on his suspicions. 

When he had first seen the smoke around Potter he thought nothing of it. The Leaky Cauldron was a bar full of smoke and other things. Upon reviewing the memory later he noticed it had come from the boy. Now he wanted to see if it was something that was taught by Nightingale or if it was something more. 

Tonight he would have some answers.

Harrison's POV 

A frown crossed his face as he and XIII entered the established side of meet. Due to the retired status of the squad, Dumbledore and his bunch would have to enter with the civilians. This was better for his squad as they needed to have their CAD's registered along with their approved military magics. 

Harrison in his time as a Technomage apprentice had improved upon the CAD's that were originally created. His improved version was made of a lighter goblin steel crafted by the best blacksmiths in Gringotts. Unlike many of his kind, he did not underestimate the value that the goblins and other creatures held. 

Every one of his CAD's that sold a generous percentage went to the goblins. Without them, they would still be using lesser metals that couldn't integrate with electronic systems. It had taken almost a year and a half of research into programming and muggle technology to finally perfect it. 

His CAD's were broken up into three grades. Beginners, Intermediate, and Military. Each grade specified what kind of magic circles could and could not be programmed into the system. Programming the magic circles into the CAD was not required but it saved in casting time and magic expense.

Harrison for his part had received permission to use his newest spell, Extinction Array. in the battle today. To be certified as military magic he had to prove it not only worked but could be used in battle. It was considered black magic in the world's eyes. Due to his status as a battlemage rank 4, he was allowed to use it with permission from the council. As long as he won this battle he and his squad would be moved up to rank 5. With that, he would no longer need permission to use military magic. 

Heading to the registration area he found his squad waiting. The group comprised of himself, XIII, Kavar Durendal a master of weapons crafting and inscriptions, Darren Beaumont a half-demon, Jacob Stryker a skinwalker, Blue their resident seer, and Eon an illusionist. 

Blue and Eon never shared their last names and Harrison didnt press. He knew what it was like to be known for something he didnt like. As a whole, the squad got along great. They covered each other's weakness and increased their strengths. 

In Nightingale, they were also his Guard. As King, he was required to have a group known as the Guard. When a new King is announced they must come up with a group they explicitly trust to become their Guard. Any member of the Guard could be challenged for their position by members of the student body. Just as the King could. 

Eon greeted with a smile, "Hey Harrison. It's been a while. How is England treating you since being back?"

Harrison grumbled, "It's only been a few days you bastard. You know how England is treating me otherwise we wouldn't be here. Everyone prepared for battle? Remember we are going up against Light Wizards but Moody is not above using any means necessary to win."

The group nodded their assent and allowed him a chance to check their CADs. He was the engineer on the team and makes sure that their CADs worked properly. With that, he signed off on their gear. As they turned to enter the briefing room to receive battle room information he spied Dumbledore and his Order entering. The two shared a look before Harrison continued on. There was nothing left to say until the battle was done.


	6. Military magic part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Yeah, they aren't the only ones with dirty tricks up their sleeves though. 

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review, my friend. He wants to decide for himself what kind of life he wishes to live. 

zero fullbuster: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoyed it!

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend. 

Harrison's POV 

It took ten minutes for him to check their CAD's and to change into their gear. Harrison fit snugly on his body and no piece of fabric was without a purpose. There were pockets that could be used to hold various weapons or items needed for more precise magic than what a wand could do. 

When it came to a battle meet it didnt matter what the laws of the country you were in said. Battlemages could use any form of magic whether it be Light, Grey, Dark, Black, White, or Neutral. It was against the ICW treaty to persecute a mage in a battle meet or above a certain rank. Black Hawks were one win away from achieving the rank needed for this approval. 

Harrison began to check his pockets to ensure everything he needed was there. In his pant's pockets were summoning chalk, just in case plan a failed. In the breast pocket on the left side was what appeared to be a simple tarot card. Only those highly sensitive to magic would be able to tell that it was not a simple card. 

This was Harrison's first spell that he created. He called it Fool's World and by using himself as the anchor point he could cancel out any magic spells not already active within fifteen feet of himself. Few people realized that all magic resonated at a certain frequency. Creating Fool's World had been a trial and error process. 

In the end, it was worth it for times like this. Unless backed into a corner Harrison didnt use Fools World. It worked best when others didnt know of its existence. So he would keep it on him but hidden unless there was no other option. 

A knock on the door to their room drew his attention. Looking to the other's in question he found what he was searching for. Resolve. They were just as ready for this as he was. 

Harrison opened the door to find their judge for the evening. He was in official robes signifying his position. The two shook hands before he stepped aside to allow the other in. 

The judge said once they all gathered around the table, "Now that you all are ready for the match here are the parameters. Black Hawks are on the defensive. You will be given a battle room that will have a set building for you to do with as you please. There will be a ten-minute window from when you enter to when Phoenix Squad enters. From there you will not have a time limit. It will go until conditions are met. Magical monitors will keep track of both sides. Conditions to win are to defeat the Phoenix squad or for you to finish the incantation for Extinction Array. Have it used at full power away from the other squad. If it works as you created it to it would kill them all otherwise. Any questions?"

"No sir," they intoned formally. This was all standard procedures something they as a squad had done hundreds of times. The basics of the briefing never changes only certain conditions. 

The man nodded and then left the room. A moment later they were called to enter the battle room. The battle room acted much like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. Whoever entered it first could pick how it was set up. This was done by a verified third party to ensure that no one tried to cheat. 

Any magic done within the battle room would not affect the outside. Such as Harrison using Extinction Array at full power. It had been tested to a certain point but he had yet to have a safe place to let it loose completely. 

Together they entered the battle room followed by a monitor. It allowed the crowds to safely see what they were doing. This also helped with those who didn't do well with the large number of eyes watching them. 

The building they had was a basic warehouse design. It had two stories and was made from concrete. Not the worst thing they had to turn into a fortress but not the best either. 

Once they entered their times began and they started to work. Harrison used a small cutting spell on his finger and began to inscribe runes upon the door. Behind him, XIII and Eon were warding the windows. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to come through the windows rather than a door. If they tried that here they would be in for a nasty surprise. 

They worked in perfect tandem with each other. No movement or energy was wasted as they prepared to take on wizards decades older than themselves. It wouldn't be the first time and likely it wouldn't be the last. 

Seconds before their time was up they finished. Harrison healed the cut on his finger as he ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. Together they watched as the time went down until it hit zero. 

Almost immediately he felt someone bounce off his wards. The problem with Dumbledore was that he didnt put much stock into other people's teachings. Or the fact that Harrison was studious when something interested him. As such, they had not expected wards much less the one's as powerful as what protected their area. 

A minute later he felt someone likely Bill Weasley, attacking his wards. Backside perimeter wards went off a moment later. They were followed by someone being announced to be out of the battle. Unconscious from being flung by their wards. That meant it was seven on six in favor of Black Hawks. 

While they were waiting for the wizards to get through the wards Harrison began the activation sequence for Extinction Array. It was the first time using it in such a situation and he wanted to ensure everything went right. If he was using the spell Thunder Shock it would have taken a second. 

It took the Light Wizards far longer than most to get through their wards. Something he had learned was that dark didnt mean evil. It was just the stigmatism that was given due to how wizards used it. Nightingale had truly been an eye-opener for him. 

A shudder ran through him as the wards around the front door fell. Three, two, one. Two men burst in that he didnt recognize and were thrown back by an explosive blast of magic. Idiots hadn't learned to check for traps yet. Blood runes of blasting inscribed on the stone. They were timed for anyone that moved past then. It only worked once without being redrawn but once was enough. 

The Phoenix squad was now down to four members and they hadn't even started on the real battle. Harrison expected a challenge but this was sad. There was more sport in fighting students at Nightingale. 

As the rest cautiously entered his squad jumped from their positions to engage them in battle. The smell of sulfur hit the air as XIII began his incantation for his summoning. A midlevel demon would be more than enough for these fools. 

Harrison shot a dark cutting curse towards Moody. The old auror reflected it before sending back one of his own. Even from a distance, he could tell the man was looking forward to their battle. Unfortunately, he was just biding his time until the activation sequence was done. Then he could start the incantation. 

Dancing around the upper platform he used a variety of dark and grey spells. One stray spell deflected by Moody hit a woman with bright pink hair. She was declared out of the match a moment later. 

As he deflected a borderline dark curse from Moody he felt the activation sequence finish. To the others, he called out, "Cover me!"

All eyes were on him now and XIII sent his demon at Moody in way of cover while dueling Dumbledore. Harrison turned his full attention to the CAD on his wrist and pressed his left hand onto it. For a moment it glowed brightly then it dissipated. 

Holding up his right hand he brought the circle into the forefront of his mind. In the air appeared a magic circle. 

It was a five-part glyph that has the glyph core the tips of an eight-pointed black star on the outside as the main symbol with the tips of a supporting eight-pointed star of white in between the black tips. A three-ringed border is the next layer, consisting of black teeth pointing towards a golden chain in the center.

The next layer is a contained border of the script with an inverted layer of hollow teeth whose tips after it, pointing toward the center with stylized waves of fire around that layer. The fourth layer is a simple material ring with three circles arranged in a triangular pattern each having its own symbol within. The fifth layer is another three-part binding circle that has unbound script as the innermost layer, multiple triangles pointing outwards as the middle, and two thin rings of orange on the exterior and black as the interior closely spaced together that allow the tips of the middle triangles to extend past them.

Mouths of his opponents dropped open at the sight of it. Harrison wasnt focused on them however he was focused on making sure the attack would fire away from them. If he accidentally killed someone he would most certainly go to jail. Battlemage meet or not. 

Once it was set he began the incantation driving everyone into movement, "I am he who slays and captures gods," he heard the declaration that Eon was out, "I am the one who knows the end and the founder of genesis."

Dumbledore and Moody joined forces and began to drive back XIII and Jacob. Their spell knowledge was nothing to turn one's nose at. Snape was dueling Kavar and the remainder of his men and doing well. If anyone was going to bring them down it would be Snape. 

Harrison continued the incantation ignoring all of this, "Return thyself to the cycle of providence, The elements to elements. And sever the links woven between images and truth. Now all of creation shall perish here. At the distant ends of the void," all the fighting had stopped as a golden light formed, "Black Magic, Extinction Array!"

A golden light shot from the magic circle towards the top of the wall far above everyone's heads. It easily obliterated the wall and the battle room rocked as it hit the far walls. Wards screamed at the strain of keeping the magic in. 

It only lasted a minute but by the time it stopped the wards around the room were barely holding together. There was noticeable damage both on the building and the outside. Everyone now knew that he was not exaggerating in the power of his spell. 

A voice announced shakily, "And that's it. Black Hawks have deployed grade 5 military magic! The battle is theirs! All participants carefully leave the battle room. If anyone is injured seek medical personnel immediately."


	7. Elements part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

kirsty21: thanks for your review my friend. 

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review my friend. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. We will just have to wait and see. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Moody isnt really the main concern. He was ready and willing to use the darker spells to get what he wanted. Dumbledore and Snape will be more of an issue. 

zero fullbuster: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it!

Harrison's POV 

Even drained of his magic from using such a high level magic spells he kept his head up high. XIII stood off to his left side and was ready to grab him in case he collapsed. It wasnt the first time one of them had seen him after using such a spell. His other squad mates were pulling themselves out from wherever they were hiding. Or had fallen in the fight.

On the other side of things most of Dumbledore's people were having to be helped up by mediwizards. Many were being treated and having counter spells administered. They accepted the help with ease and the etiquette of purebloods. 

Dumbledore however did not look as if he would accept their loss. It was funny that the ancient wizard thought he had a choice in the matter. Magic herself would ensure that their agreement would be honored. 

Moody approached him first holding out his hand, "Not bad Potter. Havent seen that level of military magic in a long time. Those at Nightingale taught you better than I thought."

Harrison shook the man's hand as he replied, "It was a good fight, Moody. Maybe we can duel together again. This was enlightening."

Moody nodded, "I'm sure we can arrange that Potter. But remember Constant Vigilance."

"Of course."

Dark eyes glanced at XIII briefly before giving a sharp nod. It seemed that Moody accepted his blood brother. The others fell into step behind him having been healed by the mediwizards. 

Snape growled, "Potter what the hell was that? Black magic is beyond illegal."

Harrison could see Dumbledore nodding from over the Professor's shoulder. If he wasnt a battle mage then he could go to Azkaban. However battle mages of high enough rank had immunity from certain laws. 

While there limitations such as they couldnt use unforgivables but most things were within their powers. That would need authorization from the governments they belonged to.

Harrison snapped, "Well Snape, if you studied battle mage laws you would know that we arent hindered by most laws. Our rank is high enough that we dont need masters hovering over us."

"You think this is a joke, Potter?" Snarled Snape. 

XIII snapped, "The only thing that is a joke, Snape is your team. Only Moody put up a decent fight. If we had been serious you would have died."

Dumbledore tried, "Harry my boy, I think we should discuss this. Black magic is illegal and you need to acknowledge that you lost the fight because of this."

Harrison lectured, "When it comes to a battle meet it didnt matter what the laws of the country you were in said. Battlemages can use any form of magic whether it be Light, Grey, Dark, Black, White, or Neutral. Magic will force you to hold up your side of the deal. Now move aside Professor we need to register our win."

Then they moved out of the battle room and into the regular building. As they made their way in cheers erupted from the crowd. Shouts of congratulations filled the air. 

Harrison and the other Black Hawks had to push their way through the crowds. It had only grown more crowded since they won the match it seemed. As proper battle mages they knew that they had to register their win and claim their title as level 5s. It was only after that, that they could deal with the crowds. Otherwise it would be seen as bad etiquette and they could lose privileges. 

Upon reaching the tables they handed over their CADs for final inspection. Then came the familiar bars that would be put on the inside of their jackets. They marked them as Rank 5 Battle Mages. Finally they were free to do as they pleased. There was nothing left for them to learn from Regulus. 

Regulus Black taught Battle Magic at Nightingale. While most of the world believed him to be dead he trained some of the best mages and duelers ever seen. His classes were difficult no one could argue that. Harrison however was proud to have learned under him. 

They were taught everything from offensive to healing spells. It didnt stop at spell work or dueling either. Black added military history, strategy, and tactics to all squad leaders regimens. They had to keep at least an EE if they wanted to remain leaders. 

Shaking his head from the thoughts he allowed XIII to push him towards their room. There they changed into tshirts with the Black Hawk crest on the shoulder and black cargo pants. 

Once there battle gear was stowed they went back out to face the public. There was little more he hated in the world than fame. Having such a publicized meet only raised his fame. By Merlin the people asking them for autographs was annoying. 

XIII sneered as they passed certain people in the Ministry. While they had done nothing to his blood brother personally there had been things done to his species. XIII after all was a born werehyena. They were a rare form of were not seen much outside the deserts that they called home. 

Hunter clan was the largest known werehyena clan in existence. Their numbers were thought to range in the hundreds to possibly a thousand. Not all of them lived in one spot. They were divided into packs that kept to their own territory. This made tracking the clan much more difficult but also inhibited figuring out exact numbers. 

The Ministries treated XIII like the other magical creatures. Things hadn't changed since he left if the looks they received were any indication. The Minister and a toad like woman in pink were sneering in their general direction. 

In response Harrison bared his teeth like XIII had shown him. In the were culture it was to show he wasnt afraid of them. To the Ministry well who cared what they thought. He certainly didnt. 

As they pushed through the crowd Harrison caught the blue eyes of a man in the corner. Beside him stood Lucius Malfoy and the Nott Lord. Those eyes felt familiar and it took him a long moment to remember from where. 

A shiver ran down his spine. Those eyes had to be glamoured from red. There was no way Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort could stand here otherwise. 

Anger coursed through his veins. This bastard would not ruin his victory for him. If he tried he would get an extremely unpleasant surprise. 

As a precaution Harrison reactivated the rune ward. If someone not keyed into it tried to approach him they would regret it. This was something he had been testing over the last few months. The more wards he knew the better protected he would be after all. 

A dreamy voice to his left caused him to jump halfway out of his skin, "The Dragon should be more careful of his temper. Lest the basilisk find him too early."

Ummm what? He turned to face a blond haired girl with bright blue eyes. They held a far off look in them. She was seeing something that they could not. 

"Ummm what?"

Those blue eyes turned to meet his green one's as she declared, "You are not the only one with the mark, Dragon. If you are not careful you will fall and the rest of us will suffer for it. Listen to the Fox, Dragon before it's too late."

Harrison couldnt ask anything else as she skipped away. What the fuck?


End file.
